KiHae ::: Key Of Heart chapter 3B
by fanboyHAE
Summary: Part NC untuk FF Key Of Heart chapter 3./"Be—besar, kejantananmu sung—sungguh besar Bummie... Lu—lubangku terasa sangat penuh dengan milikmu— Uhhhh..."/"Kau sangat sempit Hae, lubangmu seakan meghisap kejantananku masuk kedalam dan meminta untuk menghunjamnya dengan cepat dan kasar—"/KIHAE COUPLE/BOYXBOY/LEMON/NC! NC! NC!/DLDR/NO BASH/KiHae Shipper, RnR please... Complete!


Chapter **3—B**

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** M

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

* * *

**Inspirasi (BoA – Key Of Heart)**

* * *

**Warning : ****BL, YAOI, NC! NC! NC! NC! NC! LEMON**. Yang ga kuat atau jijik ga usah baca. typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal di Fic ini :P. Bagi yang **TIDAK** suka **YAOI** diharapkan untuk tidak membaca dari pada anda membuat keonaran(?). Jika tak suka dengan **Couple**nya dimohon untuk tidak membaca pula ya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Pairing Utama:**

KIHAE

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Key Of Heart © arriedonghae

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hae Chagi..." panggil Kibum sedikit manja kepada Donghae saat mereka berdiri sambil berpelukan di balkon kamar Kibum. Pesta baru saja berakhir dan mereka memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Mulai malam ini kedua _Namja_ itu akan tidur di satu ranjang, di kamar yang sama. Baik dirumah Kibum maupun rumah Donghae, sampai mereka mempunyai tempat tinggal sendiri. Dan membangun keluarga kecilnya —setidaknya itu adalah salah satu harapan dari ribuan harapan yang pasangan baru itu inginkan—.

"Ne Bummie..." jawab Donghae tersenyum maklum dengan sikap manja Kibum kepadanya —walalupun sebenarnya Donghae sangat suka sikap Kibum yang manja dan sedikit posesif dari pada sifat Kibum yang errr– mesum—. Kemudian Kibum mencium bibir Donghae sekilas dan membuat wajah Donghae seketika memerah sempurna —Walaupun sebenarnya mereka sudah sangat sering berciuman tetapi tetap saja membuat seorang Kim Donghae merona dengan sempurna—.

"Saranghae..." bisiknya ditelinga Donghae —Ah, Donghae sangat suka bagian ini, sangat suka saat mendengar Kibum menyatakan cinta padanya—.

"Aku tau Bummie.. Nado Saranghae..." jawab Donghae dengan perasaan yang berbunga – bunga. Saat ini ia telah sah menjadi istri dari _Namja_ yang sangat dicintainya itu. Dan sekarang mereka akan saling memiliki satu sama lain selamanya.

Tak lama kemudian Donghae menutup kedua bola matanya dan memberanikan diri untuk mencium Kibum dengan penuh cinta. Cukup lama bibir mereka hanya menempel saja. Kemudian Kibum mulai melumat bibir Donghae secara lembut. Menyalurkan rasa sayang yang ada di antara mereka. Tangannya mulai menekan tengkuk Donghae dengan lembut dan hati – hati, seolah tak ingin perbuatannya ini menyakiti _Namja_ yang telah dah menjadi istrinya itu.

Ciuman penuh sayang tanpa nafsu sedikitpun yang mengganggu. Ciuman yang ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia akan selalu melindungi Donghae dengan sepenuh hatinya. Memberinya sebuah tempat sandaran untuk berbagi. Memberinya segenap kekuatan yang ia punya untuk membantunya berdiri. Memberinya segala ketulusan cinta dan kebahagiaan yang dibutuhkannya dan seberapa besar ia sangat mencintai–nya.

"Hae... Apa kau benar – benar mencintaiku?" Tanya Kibum —dengan tatapan yang sedikit berbinar?— saat mereka telah melepaskan ciuman tadi. Donghae tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan Kibum yang menurutnya, Kibum pun tahu pasti apa jawabannya walaupun Donghae tak menjawabnya —Karena sudah pasti Kim Donghae sangat mencintai Kim Kibum—.

"Tentu saja Bummie, mana mungkin aku tak mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kim Kibum" Jawab Donghae mantap sambil menatap mata Kibum yang menatapanya dengan pandangan yang seoalah – olah ingin memakan Donghae ditempat?.

"Dan apakah kau yakin dengan rasa cinta yang aku rasakan kepadamu saat ini?" tanya Kibum dengan nada serius sambil menatap mata hitam Donghae.

"Tentu saja. Aku percaya padamu... Aku bisa melihatnya di matamu—" jawab Donghae pasti tanpa keraguan sedikitpun yang terdengar. Dan memang itu yang di lihat dari pancaran matanya —Walau pun tak dapat dipungkiri Donghae juga melihat arti tatapan lain dimata Kibum, seperti tatapan penuh napsu(?)—.

"—Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Kim Donghae..." ucap Kibum kemudian ia mulai mencium bibir Donghae lagi dengan sedikit ganas kali ini —Sudah Donghae duga pasti berakhir seperti ini walalapun sebenarnya Donghae pun suka dengan apa yang Kibum lakukan pada dirinya—.

Entah sejak kapan mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam kamar Kibum —yang sekarang menjadi milik Donghae juga—. Kibum terus melumat bibir ranum Donghae dengan penuh nafsu. Sesekali Kibum melepaskan lumatannya untuk mengambil pasokan udara yang menipis di paru – paru mereka, namun tak berlangsung lama. Setelah dikiranya cukup Kibum mulai melumat bibir Donghae lebih ganas, bahkan lebih dari sebelum – sebelumnya. Tak mau tinggal diam, akhirnya, Donghae mengalungkan kedua tangannya di antara leher Kibum. Memintanya lebih dan lebih. Meminta Kibum memanjakan Donghae lebih dari ini. dan dengan senang hati Kibum akan mengabulkan permintaan Donghae, walau sebenarnya tanpa diminta pun Kibum akan terus memberi kenikmatan pada Donghae.

Donghae membuka sedikit bibirnya. Niatnya agar ia dapat mengambil sedikit pasokan udara yang semakin menipis diparu – parunya. Namun sialnya, belum sempat Donghae menghela nafas, ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut memasuki mulutnya dengan ganas. Ternyata itu lidah. Lidah Kibum.

Lidah Kibum mulai menyelusuri setiap inci bagian dalam mulut Donghae, membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dari ciuman yang tadi. Mengecap bagaimana rasa dari mulut Istrinya itu.

"Nggggg Bummie... Akhhh—" Donghae mendesah disela ciuman ganas mereka. Donghae semakin merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu berkecimuk(?) saat mereka beradu lidah di dalam mulutnya —ditambah Kibum yang memang ahli berciuman, membuat ciuman itu lebih nikmat dan dahsyat—. Kini lidah Kibum mengajak lidah Donghae untuk saling mengecap rasa satu sama lain. Menghisap, menjilat, mendorong. Berbagi saliva satu sama lain.

Tak selang beberapa lama, Kibum mulai menghisap – hisap lidah Donghae dengan nafsu. Mengecap seluruh rasa dari mulut _Namja_ yang baru saja menjadi pendamping hidupnya —Karena Kibum berhasil mendominasi permainan lidah mereka—.

Lebih dari 10 menit mereka sibuk dengan membagi kenikmatan satu sama lain dengan berciuman secara ganas. Kemudian Kibum melepaskan ciumannya akibat pasokan udara yang menipis.

Namun Kibum tak hanya tinggal diam. Kini bibirnya berpindah ke leher jenjang milik Donghae yang putih bersih. Kecup—Jilat—gigit. Dikecupnya, dijilati–nya kemudian digigitnya dengan kasar pada beberapa tempat di leher Donghae hingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan —Kiss Mark— yang sangat ketara dan tak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari.

Selesai meninggalkan banyak jejak dileher Donghae, Kibum melanjutkan aksinya dengan membuka baju yang dikenakan oleh Donghae, kemudian ia melempar baju itu kesembarang arah. Kini Donghae sudah bertelanjang dada. Memperlihatkan pahatan tubuhnya yang terlihat sangat sempurna dan menggiur dimata Kibum, apa lagi dengan Kiss Mark yang begitu kontras dengan kulit putih Donghae.

Kibum memulai aksinya lagi. Setelah ia memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir ranum Donghae. Kini ia berpindah pada dada Donghae yang cukup bidang itu. Mulutnya mulai menjilati dan mengecupnya secara terus merus dan kasar. Membuat Donghae mengeluh nikmat dan berkali – kali mengerang dan menyebut nama Kibum.

Setelah selesai dengan dada bagain atas, kini mulut Kibum mulai melancarkan aksinya dengan memainkan kedua benda yag kini sudah menegang dan berwarna coklat kemerahan di dada Donghae. Mulutnya mulai menghisap dan meng–gigit kecil salah satu nipple Donghae dengan sedikit kasar. Namun malah memberikan rangsangan yang begitu besar, yang Donghae rasakan pada tubuhnya.

"Arrgggggg..." Erangan Donghae terdengar semakin keras saat salah satu tangan Kibum memainkan nipple Donghae yang sejak tadi tegang dan menganggur. Dipilannya dan sedikit di beri remasan – remasan kecil namun dengan sedikit kasar. Membuat Donghae semakin mengeluh karena merasakan kenikmatan yang semakin lama semakin besar ia rasakan.

Tangan Kibum yang menganggur kini mulai melancarkan aksinya. Semakin kebawah menuju sesuatu yang sudah membesar dibawah sana dan dengan kasar ia meremas gundukan dibalik celana yang Donghae kenakan.

"Arrhhhhhh Bummie..." Erangan Donghae terdengar bagaikan melodi yang khas bagi Kibum. Begitu indah dan menantang, membuat gairahnya menjadi semakin besar dan ingin segera memiliki Donghae seutuhnya.

"Mengeranglah untukku Hae, sebut namaku dan katakan kau menginginkan aku" kata Kibum sambil tersenyum mesum. Sedangkan tangannya masih saja setia meremas Junior Donghae yang sudah sangat tegak.

"Arrhhh Bummie. Aku meng—inginkanmu... enggggg— manjakan akuhh" rancau Donghae, membuat Kibum menyeringai senang dan semakin bernapsu.

Kibum kini melumat bibir Donghae dengan kasar dan penuh napsu. Sedangkan tangannya berusaha membuka resleting dan kancing celana yang menempel pada celana Donghae lalu menurunkan celana panjang dan celana dalam milik Doanghae sekaligus, hingga tak ada satu pun benang yang menempel, memperlihatkan kaki mulus dan kejantanan Donghae yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri tegak dan mengeluarkan cairan putih kebeningan karena rangsangan yang diberikan oleh suaminya itu.

Dilepaskannya bibir Kibum dari bibir Donghae. Perlahan ia mulai berjongkok hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan kejantanan Donghae yang tak lebih besar dari miliknya. —Akhirnya aku bisa melihat tubuh Donghae secara keseluruhan. Sudah kuduga bahwa tubuhnya begitu indah dan sangat menggairahkan. Kulitnya yang putih bersih, kakinya yang sangat mulus dan kejantanan yang menegak, seakan menantangku untuk segera menikmatinya—, batin Kibum.

"Bolehkah?" kata Kibum kepada Donghae sambil memandang wajah Donghae yang sudah sangat memerah sempurna. Donghae mengangguk. "A—apa yang ada pa—pada diriku adalah mili—milikmu" jawab Donghae terbata – bata saking malunya.

Kibum tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban dari mulut Donghae. Dengan segera ia menggenggam kejantanan Donghae —membuat sang pemilik sedikit terlonjak kaget karena merasakan sesuatu yang asing menggenggam kejantanannya—.

Awalnya Kibum hanya memainkan junior itu dengan menggerakkan tangannya secara kasar dan teratur. Namun setelah ia tak tahan ingin segera menikmati sari dari sang istri, ia langsung saja memasukan kejantanan itu kedalam mulutnya yang hangat dan basah.

"Uggghhhh" keluh Donghae kenikmatan.

Maju—Mundur—Maju—Mundur—Hisap—Gigit—Jilat.

Kibum melakukan itu ada kejantanan Donghae dengan cepat, kasar dan secara berulang – ulang.

"Arghh—"

"—Enghhh—"

"—Faster Bummie— Akhhh—"

"Le—bih Cepatt Akhhh—"

Desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut Donghae. Kepalanya mendongak menahan sensasi yang dirasakan saat ini. Suara mulut basah Kibum yang tercipta saat memaju mundurkan kepalanya pada kejantanan Donghae yang kemerahan itu, semakin membuat suasana makin panas. Tangan kanan Kibum kini tak tinggal diam, ia mulai meremas – remas dengan kasar bongkahan daging yang sedikit menonjol —Pantat— milik Donghae, sedang tangan kirinya membantu memijat kejantanan Istrinya.

'Slup— Sluppp—' Kibum semakin cepat mengulum kejantanan Donghae. Semakin dalam pula, sesekali Kibum menghisap dengan kuat – kuat, membuat Donghae mengerang nikmat.

"Hae— Ini nik—mat.." kata Kibum disela kulumannya.

"Lebih Cepat Ahhhh—"

"Akhhh— Ukhhh— Engggg— Yess— Okhhh—"

"Mo—re Bu—mmie— Akhhh..."

Lagi – lagi Donghae mengeluarkan suara erangannya yang terdengar seperti melodi pembangkit napsu bagi Kibum. Membuat Kibum semakin bersemangat mengoral benda yang berada di mulutnya dengan bertubi – tubi.

"A–aku keluar Bummie—ahhhh... Akkkhhhh— ".

"Se—bentar lagi— Akhhhh. Kim Kibum Enggggg—. Lakukan lebih ce—pat Ukhhh— pada kejantanan—ku Akhhhh"

Kibum melakukannya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat dan tanpa aturan. Secara kasar dan bringal.

"A—kuhh keluar— Enggg— Bummi— Akhhhhhhh— Hah"

'CROT! CROT! CROT! CROT! CROT!'

Donghae mengeluarkan sarinya yang sangat banyak dimulut Kibum dan dengan senang hati dan tanpa rasa jijik, Kibum menelan seluruh cairan berwarna putih kental itu hingga tak bersisa —cairan yang telah ia tunggu untuk dirasakan sejak lama—.

Kibum kemudian menatap Donghae yang masih mengatur nafanya yang terngah – engah —wajah yang memerah sempurna, wajah penuh dengan keringat dan benang saliva keluar dari mulutnya— dengan senyuman bahagia.

"Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa dari cairan cintamu, Kim Donghae. Rasanya begitu nikmat dan membuatku sangat ketagihan" kata Kibum sambil mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Donghae yang memerah. Dengan cepat Kibum mencium bibir Donghae sekilas sebelum ia mulai membuka kacing kemejanya satu persatu dengan cepat. Sekarang dada Kibum yang lumayan terbentuk dapat dilihat oleh Donghae dengan leluasa. Membuat _Namja_ manis itu tersipu malu.

Kemudian Kibum melepaskan Celana sekaligus celana dalamnya. Membuatnya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang lebih besar dari milik Donghae dan menegang dengan sempurna dan kuat. Donghae menelan ludah saat melihat bentuk dan ukuran kejantanan suaminya itu. Sangat besar dan tegak. —Apa nanti muat jika kejantanan itu merasuki tubuhku? Dan rasanya pasti akan sangat menyakitkan—, batin Donghae.

Perlahan, Kibum mulai membimbing Donghae menuju tempat tidur mereka yang berukuran Queen Size dan melanjutkan permainan inti yang lebih menantang dan berkali – kali lebih nikmat. Permainan yang akan membuat kejantanannya serasa dihimpit sesuatu yang hangat dan ketat.

Sesampainya ditempat tidur, Kibum langsung membaringkan tubuh Donghae dengan perlahan. Setelah Donghae nyaman dengan posisinya, Kibum langsung menyambar bibir Donghae dengan ganas dan melumatnya dengan kasar. Kibum membelai bibir bawah Donghae, meminta izin kepada sang pemilik untuk membuka mulut. Dinghae dengan senang hati melakukan itu. Dan dengan cepat Kibum langsung memasukkan lidahnya kemulut Donghae.

Setelah Kibum mengabsen satu persatu deratan gigi miik istrinya, ia pun mengajak Kibum mengadu lidah dan dengan senang hati Donghae membalasnya. Dan semakin menjadilah pagutan panas mereka. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman satu sama lain.

"Aku sudah tak tahan lagi Hae... Bolehkah aku langsung merasuki lubangmu yang sangat menggoda itu dan sempit itu?" kata Kibum sambil terus meremas bongkahan pantat Doanghe dengan gemas.

"Ta—tapi Bummie. Pasti rasanya akan sangat sekali..." Donghae mencoba memprotes apa yang akan Kibum lakukan padanya. Tanpa persiapan? Jangan bercanda, pasti rasanya akan sakit dan menyiksa.

Kibum menghela nafas panjang. Hasratnya yang sudah memuncak harus ia tahan sedikit rupanya, "Aku akan mempersiapkan lubangmu kalau begitu Hae Chagi..." Kibum mengecup bibir Donghae sekilas.

Kemudian ia beralih kearah opening Donghae yang sudah berkedut. Dengan cepat ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat lubang sempit itu. Memberikan banyak air liur agar menjadi pelumas untuk kejantanannya nanti. Lidahnya terus saja menyodok lubang sempit Donghae yang kini beraroma keringat. Sesekali ia menghisap lubang itu dengan kuat. Membuat lubang itu sedikit terbuka dan memperlihatkan jalan masuk yang berwarna merah muda dan berkedut – kedut, seolah – olah lubang itu ingin segera dirasuki oleh kejantanan yang besar dan menegang dengan sempurna.

Setelah dikira cukup mempersiapkan opening Donghae, Kibum segera menghentikan aksinya. "Aku akan segera memasukimu Hae. Bertahanlah, ini akan sedikit sakit, tapi aku janji akan memberikan kenikmatan yang tak akan kau lupakan setelah ini..." kata Kibum sambil mengusap rambut Donghae dengan sayang. Kemudian ia mengecup puncak kepala Donghae, seakan mewakili bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja jika ia percaya padanya.

Donghae mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kibum. "Aku percaya padamu Bummie. Lakukan apa yang kau mau, karena aku milikmu..."

Kibum mengangguk kemudian ia mencium bibir Donghae lagi sebelum ia mengangkat dan letakkan kedua kaki Donghae kebahunya dan mempersiapkan kejantanannya tepat di opening Donghae. Kini ia sedang mempersiapkan Penisnya untuk memasuki lubang kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya. Dikocoknya sebentar, kemudian ia mempersiapkan tepat didepan opening berkerut itu. Digesek – geseknya pada dinding luar sejenak. Sebelum perlahan Kibum mulai memasukan sedikit demi sedikit Penisnya.

"Akhhhh Bummie— AP—PO..." teriak Bummie dengan suara tertahan. Kibum refleks mencium Kibum untuk meredakan suaranya. Karena Kibum tak ingin kegiatannya malam ini diketahui oleh pengguni rumah lainnya. Biarkan malam ini menjadi malam yang special khusus untuk mereka berdua. Namun beda kasus jika kamarnya memiliki kedap suara, tapi sayangnya kamarnya tak semewah itu.

Kibum mulai melanjutkan aksinya yang tertunda dengan perlahan ia mendorong penisnya masuk, jauh kedalam lubang sempit Donghae yang sempit dan hangat. Setelah kejantanannya masuk setengah, Kibum langsung memasukkan kejantanannya sekali hentak. Membuat Junior Kibum tertanam secara sempurna.

"B—Bummie.. Sa—Sakit... Sungguh... Hiks... Hiks..." Donghae pun kembali mengeluh saat Kibum mengakhiri ciumannya setelah penisnya tertanam dengan sempurna. Air mata keluar dari mata Donghae. Membuat Kibum tertegun.

"Mianhae Chagiya. Tapi aku janji setelah ini kau tak akan merasakan sakit lagi..." ucap Kibum sambil menengkan Donghae. Kemudian Kibum mencium bibir Donghae dengan lembut dan penuh dengan rasa sayang.

Kibum membiarkan kejantanannya berada didalam lubang Donghae selama beberapa menit. Setelah Donghae mengangguk —Tanda bahwa ia sudah terbiasa dengan kejantanan Kibum direktumnya—. Dengan perlahan Kibum mulai mengeluarkan kejantannanya hingga tersisa pangkalnya didalam lubang Donghae, kemudian memasukannya lagi dengan cepat. Kibum terus memaju—mundurkan juniornya. Terus seperti itu.

Maju—

—Mundur—

—Maju—

—Mundur.

Awalnya memang terasa sangat sakit. Lubang Donghae terasa terbelah menjadi dua. Sangat perih. Namun seiring dengan pergerakan Kibum yang semakin cepat, membuat rasa sakit itu menjadi sebuah kenikmatan.

"Enggghhh— Ahh.. Ummmphh... Enghhh— Akhhhh... Nghhhhh..." Desahan demi desahan pun keluar dari bibir Donghae. Kibum benar – benar menepati janjinya. Yaitu, membuat Donghae merasakan kenikmatan saat Junior Suaminya menghantam lubang sempitnya.

"Ughhhh Hae, lubangmu benar – benar sempit dan ketat—" kata Kibum sambil mempercepat pergerakannya sambil memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati lubang istrinya yang benar – benar membuatnya seperti melayang.

"Disana— Ahhh... Bummie— Nggghh" Erang Donghae saat benda itu menyenggel sesutu didalam sana, membuatnya mengerang kenikmatan. Mendengar Donghae yang mengerang kenikmatan membuat Kibum membuka matanya dan memandangi tubuh Donghae yang benar – benar indah.

Dilihatnya Junior Donghae yang telah terbangun dengan sempurna, ia pun tak hanya menyia – nyialan kejantanan itu. Berhubung Junior itu dekat dengan wajahnya, ia hanya perlu menunduk sedikit dan ia pun mengulum dan meghisap kejantanan milik Donghae dengan tempo pergerakan yang sama dengan genjotannya di tubuh Donghae.

"Ssss... Engggh Ohh.. Akhhh..."

"B—Bummie te—rus seperti itu Akhh—"

"La—lagi... Ohhh..."

"Nik-nikmat Akhhh... "

"Lebih Cepat— Ahhhh..." Dengan senang hati Kibum memaju—memundurkan kejantanannya dengan cepat dan cepat membuat mereka sama – sama merasakan kenikmatan yang membuat melayang. Kibum semakin menggila saja, dalam tempo tusukan yang sangat cepat dan kasar, hisapan dan gigitan pada kejantanan Donghae yang begitu kasar dan kuat membuat sang empu semakin tak tahan untuk tidak mengeuarkan sarinya yang sejak tadi tertimbum.

"B—Bummie... Ngggg... A—aku mau Keluar..."

"ARGGGGHHHH" Donghae memuntahkan cairannya lagi dimulut Kibum. Mulut Kibum terasa sangat penuh. Ditelannya semua cairan tersebut hingga tak berbisa sedikitpun, tanpa memperlambat tempo kenjotannya pada tubuh Donghae. "Nikmat—"

Kibum terus saja menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan keras, semakin lama semakin liar. Donghae lagi – lagi mengerang nikmat karena Kibum baru saja menubruk sesuatu didalam tubuhnya.

"Ohh— Bummie Akhhh— Enghh..."

"Be—besar, kejantananmu sung—sungguh besar Bummie... Lu—lubangku terasa sangat penuh dengan milikmu— Uhhhh..."

"Kau sangat sempit Hae, lubangmu seakan meghisap kejantananku masuk kedalam dan meminta untuk menghunjamnya dengan cepat dan kasar—" Kata Kibum disela kegiatannya menghujam titik kenikmatan Donghae dengan cepat dan kasar. "—So Tight"

"Ahhhhh..."

"Nggghhhhh..."

"Lebih cepat..."

"Uhhhhhhh..."

Kibum semakin bersemangat mengerjai tubuh Donghae yang berada di bawahnya dan sedang menyatu dengan tubuhnya itu. Semakin dipercepat gerakannya memasuki tubuh _Namja_ yang berstatus Istrinya itu. Membuat tubuh Donghae melikuk – likuk saat Kibum berhasil mengenai daerah sensitifnya lagi. Kibum terus merangsang Donghae tanpa peduli akan N_amja_ manis itu yang sudah tak bertenaga lagi —karena Donghae sudah beberapa kali klimaks—.

"Aku.. Ingin Keluar arhhhhhh… Lagi" kata Donghae pada Kibum yang terus merasuki tubuhnya. Kibum yang mendengar itu malah semakin mempercepat gerakannya membuat Donghae semakin kewalahan menerima semua sensasi nikmat tadi.

"Aku juga Uhhh…." Balas Kibum yang terus saja mengerjai tubuh Donghae dengan liarnya. Matanya tertutup untuk lebih meresapi semua kenikmatan yang ada.

"Kita keluar bersama…." Sambung Kibum yang semakin cepat bergerak naik turun dan kini ia meremas – remas junior Donghae. Ia merasakan cairan cintanya akan segera tumpah.

"ARHGGGGG…"

"BUMMIE"

"HAE~..." Erang keduanya saat mereka mencapai klimak bersamaan. Kibum memuntahkan semua cairan cintanya yang sangat banyak didalam tubuh Donghae. Saking banyaknya cairan itu malah keluar dari lubang Donghae dengan sedikit bercak merah. Tubuh Kibum pun ambruk menimpa tubuh Donghae yang sudah sangat lemas.

Kibum mengecup kilat bibir Donghae lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di samping _namja_ mungilnya itu. Kedua saling bertatapan dan kemudian saling menyatukan bibir mereka kedalam ciuman hangat penuh cinta.

"_Saranghae_ Kim Donghae, _Jeongmal Saranghaey_o..."

"_Nado Saranghaeyo_ Kim Kibum"

.

.

.

"Kau tau Hae. Aku tak akan puas dengan sekali Klimaks..." kata Kibum. Kini mereka sing berpelukan dengan Kibum memeluk tubuh Donghae dari belakang sedangkan Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang milik Kibum sambil menikmati indahnya langit malan yang penuh dengan bentang —dan tentunya mereka masih betelanjang. Mereka hanya menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut—.

"Tapi Bummie, aku sangat lelah..."

"Tidak ada penolakan Kim Donghae, karena kau sudah beberapa kali mencapai puncak, sedangkan aku baru sekali..."

"Hah, terserah kau sajalah..." Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Kibum. Dengan cepat ia mencium bibir Kibum secara Singkat.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kim Kibum..." kata Donghae sambil memeluk Donghae.

Kibum tersenyum senang. Kemudian ia membalas pelukan Donghae dengan erat dan posesif. "Gomawo Chagiya, kau adalah hadiah terundah yang Tuhan berikan kepadaku. Kau adalah anugrah yang akan selalu aku jaga dan lindungi. Saranghae..."

"Aku juga mecintaimu"

.

.

.

TBC(?)

Seperti permintaan. FF ini udah saya edit lagi, karena kemarin ada banyak TYPO dan KESALAHAN PADA PERAN -.- yg Kibum jadi Donghae yang Donghae jadi Kibum -_-

Gomawo buatk Koreksinya :3

.

Janji saya buat adegan Lemon buat side KEY OF HEART sudah saya penuhi XD

Tapi NCnya saya potong dulu ya :p abisnya udah kepanjangan(?) XD ahahha

Chapter depan tetep NC, lanjutan ini kok.

Kalo alur CHapter ini kecepetan harap dimaklumi ya XD

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KIM KIBUM...

FF untuk para KIHAE SHIPPER XD

Sekaligus hadiah(?) ultah buat Kim Kibum *walaupun Telat dua hari -_-

Sebenarnya ini udah jasi kemarin2, tapi inet lola -_- buka login ffn aja sangat lama -_-

Yaudah, aku upload sekarang u.u

Ohya. Kemarin ada HOAX gak mengenakkan ditwitter -_- membuat mood Kibum(?) jadi buruk aja ._.a

Sabar ya /**ikmubmik**, berita tentang /**donghae861015 **hanya HOAX kok :3

Jadi ga usah cemburu oke oke, Donghae selalu padamu *eaaaaaa *plak


End file.
